Las Desventuras Amorosas de Sora
by Raffs
Summary: Depués de rescatar a Aqua y a Ansem del Reino de la Oscuridad, despertar a Ven, recuperar el corazón de Terra y ponerlo donde debe ir, hacer a Roxas y Naminé una persona completa de nuevo, derrotar a Xheanort y por fin reubicarse en su vida, Sora tiene una pelea mas fuerte... contra un peor enemigo... LAS HORMONAS. Un poco de todo, rojo y blanco. HxH No te Gusta, no lo Leas.
1. La Vida Después de Xheanort

Sora era alguien con un gran corazón, quería a Kairi, a Riku, Donald, Goofy, Axe… digo, Lea, Roxas (bueno, él no contaba mucho ya que Sora y Roxas eran el mismo), Naminé, Xion, Mickey, el Maestro Yen Sid, gruñón o no, lo quería al viejito ese, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Febo, Neku, Shiki, Pluto, Pinocho, Geppeto, Pepito Grillo… en fin, tantos corazones unidos al suyo era simplemente imposible no poder decir que tenía "corazón de condominio" y todos tenían un espacio del mismo tamaño, bueno casi todos, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy y Mickey tenían un espacio un poco más grande, pero era una diferencia casi mínima… entonces… ¿por qué sentía esa sensación de calor cuando Riku estaba cerca? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar a ese amigo tan guapo, musculoso… sexy… galante…? Ay por Kingdom Hearts… que bien se le veía esa camisa sin mangas… su cuerpo tan delineado…

"¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO ESTO!?" todos en el salón de clase voltearon a ver a Sora, mientras que él se hacía menso mirando a su cuaderno de matemáticas después de darse cuenta que el grito en serio lo había hecho y no solo pensado.

"¿Pensar en qué, precisamente, Sora?" Sora estaba pálido, cuando antes estaba ruborizado, había dibujado un torso completamente desnudo, con cabeza y peor aún, cara, el torso desnudo de Riku, le faltaba musculatura en el pecho, pero no debía ni podía pensar en ello ahora.

"Eh… ¡En la función u!" bendita su madre que le dio su mente tan ágil para inventar cosas "es que puse algo que no era" la maestra rio un poco y lo miró seria.

"¿De cuándo acá, usted trabaja en mi clase?" maldito su padre que lo hizo tan distraído, varios compañeros rieron "siempre que checo su cuaderno no hay más que garabatos de símbolos raros y palabras sin sentido" Sora se ruborizó más "e incluso a veces, ciertos… dibujos…" la profesora sonrió divertida ante la obvia alusión a dibujos "porno" en el cuaderno del pobre Portador, y todos lanzaron "oh's" de burla, en ese momento Sora se paró de un salto.

"¡ESTOY ESTUDIANDO ARTE POR MI CUENTA EN OTRA ESCUELA Y TENEMOS QUE PRACTICAR BASTANTE EL CUERPO HUMANO POR SU DIFICULTAD!" todos, en especial Kairi empezaron a reír tan fuerte que algunos incluso cayeron de sus sillas, habían visto a Sora pasar de rubor "apenado por ser el centro de atención de la clase" a pálido "aquí hay algo que nadie debe ver" a un rubor "¡en la madre se me olvidó borrar los dibujos del cuaderno!" Sora era un libro abierto, y eso era muy tierno según Kairi, ella sabía que Sora estaba teniendo ciertos sentimientos hacia los de su mismo sexo últimamente, se lo había contado como una confidencia, pero lo hizo de una manera incómoda.

"Kairi… ¿tú le has visto los pechos a otras chicas?" en ese momento Kairi se ruborizó, pero a diferencia de Sora, sabía controlarlo.

"Sí Sora, es muy normal, es como para… comparar tamaños" Sora asintió pensativo.

"¿Y les has visto la… uh… entrepierna?" Kairi se sorprendió y apenas pudo ocultar el rubor.

"No Sora, nunca se las he visto" ahí vio como Sora puso una cara de decepción "¿por qué la repentina curiosidad en lo que veo o no veo?" y ahí fue cuando Sora soltó la sopa, y el plato fuerte, el postre y ese pedacito que comemos por pura gula, era obvio que sentía algo por Riku que iba más allá de simple admiración o amistad, obviamente era deseo, aunque no le quedó claro si también amor, pero deseo era obvio.

"Pues debería de dejar de dibujar desnudos" las palabras de la profesora fueron como bofetadas al orgullo de Sora "y centrarse más en las clases para que al menos le crea que está trabajando y no divagando, y sí, tiene permiso de salir temprano hoy" Kairi estaba enojada, sí, se rio un poco porque fue chistoso y tierno como Sora fue tan expresivo, pero la profesora fue cruel, darle así al orgullo de quien sea no es bueno ni correcto, así que no dudó ni un momento en seguir a Sora fuera del salón con todo y cosas "señorita Kairi, la clase aún no termina" ella volteó y le dio una sonrisita inocente.

"Necesito aire fresco y la clase está por acabar, lo siento profesora, hasta mañana" cerró la puerta y vio a Sora, estaba temblando, pero era porque no quería llorar "ven Sora, mi casa queda a cinco minutos de la escuela" él asintió y caminó silencioso a su lado "es una odiosa, nunca debió tratarte así" Sora la miró sonrojado "y si te dice algo de esos dibujos apelas a tu libertad de expresión…" Sora sonrió algo triste, pero luego de tres segundos de sonreír empezó a reír fuertemente.

"Aparte que le hace la vieja esa, bien que le gustó lo que vio" ambos rieron a carcajadas tan fuertes que les llamaron la atención algunos profesores, entre ellos el profesor de Riku, a pesar de tener una edad mayor, el hecho de ir de mundo en mundo, salvándolos ya sea de su total destrucción, de que los Incorpóreos o los Descorazonados lo invadan, de despertarlos de su profundo letargo, que Xheanort no vaya a querer tener trece "Horrocruxes" vivientes (Leyó los siete libros de Harry Potter y no vio mucha diferencia entre Voldemort y Xheanort) entre otras cosas, no era la mejor manera de pasar la escuela, Kairi no se había salvado de formar parte de las filas del alumnado en la preparatoria de las Islas del Destino, pero Sora y Riku iban atrasados como mínimo dos años, fue un milagro que pudieran pasar los exámenes necesarios para alinearse en la generación de Kairi, Sora nunca había estudiado tanto en su vida y para ser honestos, cuando por fin destruyeron a Xheanort, despertaron a Ventus, recuperaron a Terra, salvaron a Aqua del Reino de la Oscuridad, a Ansem el Sabio lo lograron sacar también, habían hecho que Roxas fuese una única persona, igual que Naminé y Xion… bueno, no podían hacer mucho por la copia de la copia, así que por ella no pudieron hacer nada más que se conociera su historia por medio de Roxas, él creyó que lo peor había pasado, pero no era así, día tras día tras día, repasaba y estudiaba, nunca pensó que estudiar doliera más que una horda de mil Descorazonados.

"Jóvenes, aún hay clases, así que por favor, silencio" Sora estaba muy apenado al igual que Kairi, si algo compartían esos dos, eran una risa fuerte cuando era necesaria, entonces lo vio, acercandose al profesor, esas piernas que iban conectadas a un torso, que si subías la mirada, chocaba contra unos labios carnosos y suculentos, subían un poco más y unos ojos azules hacían que el corazón se pare un milisegundo.

"Profesor, acabé el ejercicio" el profesor echó una ojeada al ejercicio, lo calificó y lo firmó.

"Puede salir joven, solo no cause el mismo revuelo que sus amigos aquí presentes" Riku asintió serio y salió dando una leve sonrisa de saludo a Kairi y Sora "¿gustas una cubeta? ¿O planeas usar tu baba para trapear el piso?" esas palabras volvieron a herir a Sora, quien aparte de cerrar la boca miró al piso apenado, pero Riku le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió riendo "no es cierto Sora, te quiero baboso" los tres rieron suave y fueron un rato a casa de Kairi sonriendo y agradecidos porque la casa de la Princesa estuviera cerca.


	2. Un Mal Día

Naminé estaba dibujando al lado de Sora a la misma persona, Roxas, mientras Naminé era más para el Realismo, Sora era algo combinado entre manga, dibujito de caricatura, y bueno, una mezcla muy rara.

"Sora… los ojos no son solo dos bolitas" Naminé era algo payasa en cuanto a esto de dibujar, pues a eso se quería dedicar cuando terminara de crecer, dibujante para alguna buena compañía de dibujos animados o una película, o crear ella misma su propia caricatura, mientras que Sora… bueno, tomaba en serio lo necesario, pero en realidad él iba más para la música, el dibujar era un placer que para él era relajante, expresivo etc. Pero eso no le gustaba a Naminé, y a Sora no le gustaba que a Naminé no le gustara, y así se formaba un círculo vicioso.

"Pues a Popeye no le hacían precisamente ojos realistas, incluso en el Río sin Tiempo, el Rey, Donald, Goofy y yo teníamos ojos de bolitas, aparte no son bolitas, son ovalitos" Roxas suspiró mientras mantenía su cómoda pose de sentado viendo al infinito.

"Pues sí, pero si vas a dibujar bien, mínimo esfuérzate en hacerle ojos decentes" Sora suspiró e hizo lo que Naminé le pidió, pero no le quedaban como a la desgraciada brujita, cuando Naminé vio el intento de ojo suspiró y se rindió terminando por borrar cuidadosamente los ojos y ponerle los ovalitos "eres un caso perdido".

Sora suspiró, le estaban insultando demasiado para un día, y por alguna razón, ese día estaba muy triste, por eso dibujó el torso de Riku, dibujarlo, verlo, imaginarlo, escucharlo, el simple hecho de que él estuviera presente de cualquier manera lo calmaba un poco, pero ese día simplemente no podía mejorar, era pésimo con "P" mayúscula y en neón, todos, hasta Kairi, diciéndole, al llegar a su casa y separarse de Riku porque él recordó que tenía que terminar un ejercicio de Mate, que debería dejar de ser un pervertido y dibujar cosas menos comprometedoras, la profesora de Mate, los demás profesores de hecho, uno le dijo que a pesar de su buena dicción, debía de leer menos rápido porque no le entendían… solo él lo pensó, el de Historia se quejó de la memoria de Teflón y no podía acordarse ni de lo primero que vieron en el curso, luego la de la cafetería se estrella contra él por ir en la lela y le hecha todo el flan en la cabeza, que por alguna razón salió volando y terminó estrellándose contra su cabeza y desparramándose sobre él y manchando la mayoría del uniforme, y dejándole tieso el pelo por el caramelo, tuvo que irse a bañar y no tuvo ni un segundo para comer, luego su profesor de Economía lo regañó porque simplemente seguía oliendo a flan y le había abierto el apetito horriblemente.

"¡¿Qué no se sabe bañar bien?!" Sora simplemente lo miró furioso, se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

"Al menos yo vengo oliendo a flan, no que usted parece que le cagaron encima dos elefantes con diarrea" ese profesor siempre olía a rayos, se supone era muy tacaño, y sólo se bañaba una vez cada dos meses para ahorrar jabón, pero también era muy delicado y hacía drama por todo, ahora, por insultarlo lo llevaron a la dirección y le hablaron a sus padres, estaba suspendido el resto del día (tres cuartos del día escolar) y no pudo hacer el examen de Arte y Literatura que tanto amaba, y para colmo de males, su madre no tenía nada para desayunar y como faltaba poco para comer, tuvo que ahorrarse el hambre y le dieron ganas de vomitar, y vomitó… bilis, perfecto, se enjuagó la boca y se fue a su cuarto a ver la tele, pero no había absolutamente nada para distraer su hambre, y cuando baja al oler el delicioso aroma de algo cociéndose después de agonizantes horas, se da cuenta que es algo que odia, todo resumido en tres sílabas: NO. PA. LES. Esas asquerosas cosas babosas, duras, que al tragarlas sientes que tragas un escupitajo, luego, sopa de zanahoria, no le encantaba… pero era comestible, especialmente la de su mamá, el único oasis que tenía disponible eran las tortas de papa que había hecho su mamá, tortitas de papa o croquetas de pescado como se llamen, eran un paraíso culinario para cualquiera, entonces vio lo indecible, su madre empezó a poner todo en un tóper, y lo guardó en una enorme bolsa, entonces recordó algo hizo que sus ganas de llorar alcanzaran el máximo: Esa tarde su madre se iría con unas amigas a ver su final de serie y le tocaba llevar la comida, entonces con un grito desgarrador gritó.

"¡DAME AUNQUE SEA UNA MALDITA TORTA DE PAPA!" su madre saltó del susto y lo volteó a ver y recordó que su hijo no había comido nada en todo el día, sonrió y le puso la mesa, le sirvió sopa de zanahoria con un poco de pan frito que también había preparado y le rebanó un jitomate y le puso 5 tortitas, ella conocía a su gente, y cuando un hombre de su familia, o la de su esposo, tenían hambre, podían comerse una cazuela entera de pozole, toda una tanda de 20 tortas de papa y un pastel entero, y existía el riesgo de que aún tuvieran hambre, y como Sora era combinación de esas dos familias, era obvio que estaba agonizando.

"Perdona hijo, te me olvidaste por completo, pensé que seguías en la escuela, la costumbre, hay más tortitas en el refri ya nada más para freír por si quieres más ¿si?" Sora estaba arrodillado y sonriendo pero llorando "Ay hijo… ven aquí" su madre lo abrazo suavemente sentándose en las escaleras, ambos rieron.

"Perdóname… es que… es que hoy ha sido un día asqueroso…" su madre asintió.

"Es horrible cuando una está en sus días" eso le dio tan profundo, tan íntimo que accidentalmente fusiló con la mirada a su mamá, quien se deshizo en disculpas después de entender que su hijo no estaba para bromas de ese tipo, Sora suspiró y a regañadientes perdonó a su mamá y se sentó a comer, y cuando supo que tenía tarea de su taller de arte tuvo que ir con Naminé, y estaba relajándose, olvidando todo lo que le había pasado, y cuando por fin se le había olvidado, la bruja le dice eso, el inhaló profundo y se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?" Naminé parecía sorprendida que Sora se tomara tan a pecho las cosas, obviamente no sabía toda la Odisea que fue su día, pero Sora no contestó, y de hecho, estaba haciendo lo posible por no soltarle una palabrota o herirle sus sentimientos, Roxas igual lo vio extrañado, el cabeza hueca que tenía como excuerpo tomaba sus cosas mientras fijaba su mirada en una sola cosa, la puerta, y con un portazo que casi rompe la ventanita que tenía, Sora salió, dispuesto a hacer una cosa al llegar a casa, llorar de furia hasta no poder más, y luego darse placer con la mano y gemir tan fuerte que se escucharía hasta la calle, no precisamente en ese orden, y chance añadiría algunas cosillas, la tensión y el estrés debían salir de alguna manera de su cuerpo o explotaría ya sea en gritos o en lágrimas.


	3. Fantasía (XXX, no es necesario leer)

"¡SI HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTA CASA, QUE SE SALGA AHORA, O TENGA UN TRAUMA PARA SIEMPRE!" no era normal ver a Sora tan enojado, de hecho, era como ver un OVNI, sólo el testigo podía afirmar que ocurrió y tendría fotos, videos, incluso un autógrafo de extraterrestres, pero nadie le creería "¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES…! ¡QUE CHINGUE SU MADRE TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO!" subió marchando los escalones de su casa para llegar a su cuarto, abrió la puerta la cerró con seguro y se desnudó por completo, se tiró en la cama y respiró hondo, hundiéndose en su memoria, sobraban las veces que había visto a Riku enteramente desnudo, por alguna razón, no le crecía mucho vello, solo un poco, pero al ser blanco, se perdía en su piel, solo si te fijabas muy bien o estaba en abundancia podrías notarlo, y cuando decía en abundancia no era que fuera un arbusto, pero si tenía una cantidad razonable, en las axilas por ejemplo, y una ligera barba empezaba a aparecer, con solo ese pensamiento Sora pudo endurecerse lo suficiente para agarrar su miembro si problemas y empezar a subir y bajar su mano lentamente, suspirando y relajándose poco a poco, después pensó en un escenario… su favorito debía admitir, ellos, unas aguas termales, y nadie a la vista.

"Sora…" decía Riku en una voz bastante grave y sexy "tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué es Riku?" el Sora de la fantasía estaba mirándolo sin una pista de las lujuriosas intenciones del Maestro "sabes que puedes decirme con toda confianza", Riku ríe y se para dejando ver toda su masculinidad, al menos como Sora imaginaba que era, algo ancha, algo larga, pero perfecta, se acercaba y tomaba la cabeza de Sora.

"Digamos que… se me antojó la boca de alguien… la tuya para ser precisos". Sora lo miraba espantado pero sonrojado.

"¿R-R-Riku…?" el mayor lo miraba con deseo y pasión "¿qué…? Mfgh!"

Con una embestida Riku metía con firmeza la mitad de su miembro a la boca indefensa de Sora, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, metía lo demás y empezaba a meter y sacar lento y tentador, Sora como niño bueno que era (sí, ajá) intentó quitarlo, pero al parecer sus fuerzas mágicamente habían desaparecido y lo único que podía hacer era saborear el líquido pre seminal, ese delicioso y saladito sabor que hacía a su espina dar escalofríos de placer.

"oh Sora… que delicia de boca… que bien la chupas" para ese momento el Sora que estaba tumbado en la cama ya había subido la velocidad de su mano y estaba gimiendo suave el nombre de su amado.

"S-s-solo lo mejor para ti Riku" pensaba mientras una mano subía a un pezón y lo apretaba haciéndolo gemir más fuerte "soy sólo para ti…"

"Eso Sora… así me gusta mis amantes, totalmente sumisos a mí" cada vez estaba más excitado y embestía con más fuerza y rapidez, lo cual recreaba con su mano, en la vida real y en la fantasía, gemía cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a gritar de placer mientras repasaba sus puntos débiles, hasta que por fin empezó a chorrear semen y sin pensarlo se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a lamer entre su éxtasis que aún podía sentir, hasta dejarla limpia…


	4. Una Nueva Esperanza

Al terminar, aún seguía algo jadeante y caliente, pero poco a poco se le bajó, mirando a su lado y suspirando.

"Riku… como me hubiera gustado que estuvieses aquí" y en ese momento llegó un horrible bajón emocional, cuando se dio cuenta que…

"Riku… jamás estaría… a mi lado…" su labio empezó a temblar "jamás sentiré… sus brazos…" se dio la vuelta quedando en posición fetal "jamás sentiré su calor…" abrazó la almohada "jamás sentiré el amor que le podría dar a cualquier… MUJER" hundió su cara en la almohada "jamás podré tener ese apoyo que los novios dan en los días tan feos" puñetazo a la cama "estúpidos" puñetazo "y… y… con ésta puta necesidad de un abrazo" con ésa última palabra empezó a llorar a mares, mientras varias espadas de hielo se clavaban en su corazón, de la nada se sintió vulnerable, débil y totalmente inútil, salvó a varios mundos de su destrucción, salvó a las princesas del corazón, salvaba a todos… mas no se puede salvar sí mismo de un dolor amoroso, háganle el favor.

"¡Sora!" escuchó su madre cerrar la puerta pero no le importó, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada "¡ya llegué mi amor!" Sora no respondió, sabía que quería hablar de su serie, esa perfectamente estúpida, romántica, hermosa e ideal serie de amor… aparte, no tenía ganas de oír nada, más que su propio llanto, que en realidad era muy silencioso "deberías haber visto, esa escena del beso tan esperado, tan suave, tan delicado, tan perfecto" entonces escuchó una voz que era como la suya pero más grave y madura.

"Qué bueno querida, pero deja a tu hijo en paz, debió caer dormido después del round con Manuela y Riku" Sora quedó paralizado al escuchar a su padre decir eso… ¿¡en qué momento había llegado!? y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de un portazo.

"¡HAY UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA LLAMADA RIKKU CON DOBLE "K", Y SÍ TUVE UNA SESIÓN CON MANUELA PORQUE LA NETA, FUERA DE MI CUARTO EL MUNDO ESTÁ HECHO UN ASCO Y NECESTIABA UN MOMENTO PARA MÍ NADA MÁS!" Sora estaba rojo del enojo y la vergüenza.

"Pues mínimo hubieras esperado a que terminara de bañarme, y otra cosa, ¿podrías ponerte un calzón por favor?" Sora rugió de frustración y de otro portazo cerró la puerta y se tiró de nuevo en la cama a llorar su estupidez.

Mientras tanto su madre fusilaba a su padre con la mirada a lo que él respondió con un suspiro y ambos pasaron a su cuarto, su padre se recostó sin camisa en la cama y su esposa se acostó sobre su pecho, a pesar de su edad, su padre seguía bien formado, y sus pectorales eran, según su madre, unas perfectas almohadas "¿cuándo le dirás que ya sabemos que es gay?" ella suspiró igual.

"Otro día" lo miró "uno en el que no se sienta tan mal" su padre asintió sonriente y le pasó la mano por la cara para quitarle el pelo de ésta y luego besarla suavemente.

Pasaron unas horas y Sora despertó y se levantó, aún desnudo y se sentó en su escritorio y tomó su "Libro de Cuentos de Hadas", era un cuaderno de dibujo, donde dibujaba su vida como la de alguna princesa que hubiera conocido, el que más le gustaba era Aurora, así que empezó a dibujar por enésima vez a sí mismo durmiendo en un lecho, vestido con un elegante traje, con una posición de calma y paz, y a Riku, tan galante y guapo, vestido como estaba vestido Felipe, mirándolo en pose de querer besarlo, sin embargo… nunca lo dibujaba besándolo, solo hacía más fuerte su dolor, su pena y sobre todo, su realidad.

"¿A quién engaño? El jamás… me vería como algo más allá de un amigo" suspirando terminó de dibujar después de unos minutos y lo guardó bien, y se puso algo de ropa ligera para bajar.

"Sora, lamento lo que dije…" su padre levantó la vista de un libro cuando escuchó los pasos de Sora, lo miró arrepentido pero Sora negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no había problema "pero hijo… quisiera que me dijeras… ¿qué es el "Libro de Cuentos de Hadas"?" Sora lo miró espantado pero luego suspiró, a esas alturas del partido, ese día ya estaba lleno de mierda, ¿qué diferencia había con un poco más?

"¡Sí papá, soy gay, sí, me gusta mi mejor amigo, sí, Riku con una K no con dos, sí, quiero ser la mujer en la relación, no, no quiero ser transexual, pero quiero sentirme protegido!" se dejó caer en un sillón poniendo su cabeza entre las manos sollozando "pero tranquilo… sé que eso jamás pasaría…" entonces dos voces que parecían una sola preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes?" suspiró y por alguna razón se sintió aliviado, al fin se lo había sacado del pecho, pero entonces sintió un escalofrío al escuchar las voces, volteó y vio a Roxas y Ventus, ambos sonrieron al verlo tan espantado.

"Juramos guardar el secreto" dijo Ven con una sonrisa, era algo que debía haber tenido más cuidado, eran las siete, a Roxas no le gustaba ver el crepúsculo, obviamente recordaba su mundo natal y a Ventus se le hizo costumbre en su entrenamiento a que la cena se servía a las 7 en punto, ahora ¿por qué vivían ellos dos con Sora?, porque en realidad no tenían casa o mundo al cual regresar, así que sus padres los aceptaron, estaban felices de que Sora tuviera "hermanitos".

"Aparte, nosotros ya sabíamos" Sora se paralizó y miró a sus padres y luego a los otros dos rubios.

"Deberías de dejar tus dibujos mejor escondidos" Roxas estaba tomando algo de agua cuando Ven dijo eso, y casi se ahoga por la risa que quiso dar y Sora suspiró.

"Son sólo… sueños, nada más" todos asintieron.

"Pero son tus sueños mi amor, deberías perseguirlos y…" Sora miró triste a su madre.

"¿Y qué? ¿Desear que un hada madrina venga y diga "bibidibabidibú" me ponga un traje azul-blanco y me haga bailar con él hasta las doce?" negó con la cabeza prendiendo la tele estaban pasando un documental de ballenas "no, no y no, eso sólo le pasa a princesas, y hasta donde me quedé, yo soy hombre… y no tengo ni un pelo de príncipe…" Ven suspiró y se acercó sentándose al lado de Sora.

"Cuando conocí a Cenicienta, Jack estaba decidido a ayudarla a ir al baile, y entre él y los demás ratones, le hicieron a Cenicienta un vestido bonito" Sora rio ante la idea de Ventus cosiendo y cortando un vestido "y sí, lo destrozaron… pero no por eso se dio por vencida, bueno… sí, pero hubo alguien que la pudo ayudar" puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sora y sonrió "tú no deberías darte por vencido, y obviamente pedir ayuda" Sora miró a todos, incluso su padre parecía tranquilo ante la idea.

"Lo que ustedes no entienden es que es Riku, el mismo Riku que ha sido mi amigo desde que nos conocemos, el Riku que ha tenido muchas novias, el Riku que tiene como veinte posters de chicas en bikini" Roxas suspiró.

"El mismo Riku que te salvó de dormirte por siempre, el mismo Riku que te ha apoyado en todo desde que regresaron, el mismo Riku que un día, el que fuiste sin camisa a la escuela por la falla de la lavadora, no te pudo quitar el ojo de encima" Sora levantó la vista de golpe y Roxas sonrió asintiendo "ese día que hacía tanto calor y tu tenías problemas con la lavadora" Sora asintió, tratando de recordar todo de ese día, pero ese día, el pobre estaba tan acalorado que todo era muy borroso.

"No recuerdo que Riku me hubiera visto ese día, literal, sólo fui a hacer un examen final y me regresé a casa" Ven sonrió.

"Nos dijo que ese bronceado se te veía sexy" Sora se ruborizó a mas no poder "pero luego lo cambió rápidamente por bien" Sora asintió lento y su madre le puso un plato de recalentado en frente.

"Pero eso lo pensarás mañana, ahora, come" había unas cuantas cosas que no le debías de pedir a Sora dos veces, entre ellas estaban: dormir, salvar a los mundos, cuidar a niños pequeños y comer, era extraña la vez que la comida le duraba al menos diez minutos, y esas veces eran cuando estaba haciendo algo más importante que comer, que no eran muchas cosas, sólo dibujar y ver a Riku pasar o acercarse, y como no estaba haciendo nada de eso, las tortitas de papa fueron masacradas por unos asesinos blancos que las destrozaban, mascaban, trituraban para luego caer rápidamente por una tubería para ser borrados de la existencia, luego las pruebas del crimen fueron borradas por un cepillo con pasta sabor tutti-fruti y todo fue olvidado cuando Sora cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar con un plan que ya tenía en mente.


	5. Fase I: Investigación en Cubierto

A la mañana siguiente Sora se levantó y se fue a bañar, se vistió y de repente miró su "Libro de Cuentos" y suspiró, ese día no pensaba ir a la clase de Mate con esa vieja ya más, iba a pedir que lo cambiaran por esa joven que era buena gente y enseñaba bien, así que tomó su Llave y abrió un portal hacia El Castillo de los Sueños y desapareció.

"_Soñar, es desear, la dicha_" cantaba Cenicienta suave y entonando con un pajarito "_en nuestro porvenir, lo que el corazón, anhela_" cepillaba su cabello lento y suave "_se sueña y se suele, vivir, si amor, es el bien, deseado, en dulces sueños llegará, no importa quien borre el camino, marcado está un destino, y el sueño se realizara_" terminó alargando la nota final hasta que vio a Sora pasar por un portal "¡oh! ¡Sora! Que alegría verte" el chico sonrió y saludo de beso en la mano a la Princesa.

"Hola Cenicienta" él se sentó a su lado "oye…" la miró algo esperanzado "¿me prestas a tu hada madrina?" Cenicienta abrió los ojos sorprendida y de la nada apareció la viejita con su capita azul.

"Siento que tu corazón tiene un enorme deseo de amor mi niño, ¿quién es?" Sora inhalo profundo y dijo con voz temblorosa.

"E-e-eh… Riku…" Cenicienta y el Hada Madrina parecían algo espantadas, pero era normal, pero cuando vieron el dolor en la cara de Sora suspiraron y el Hada Madrina sonrió.

"¿Qué tienes precisamente en mente?" Sora suspiró y les mostró una invitación a un baile que había impreso antes de ir para allá.

"Suena cliché… pero hay un baile escolar… y quiero… quiero invitarlo" estaba temblando de miedo/emoción "lo que necesito de ustedes es un vestido hermoso" ambas mujeres lo vieron extrañado.

"Pero cariño… eres hombre, los hombres no llevan vestido" Sora asintió.

"Pienso hacer algo muy arriesgado… pero quisiera que ustedes confeccionaran un vestido para mi" ambas asintieron y Sora sonrió "regreso en un rato" abrió otro portal y pasó rápidamente escuchándose un "splash".

"Pasa, pasa hijo mío" la voz de la bruja del mar se escuchaba con eco en todos lados de la cueva, resulta ser que Sora descubrió un mundo de completa oscuridad al cual iban los malvados, podríamos llamarlo… Infierno, pero no quiero entrar en Teología, así que llamémosle "El Mundo del Olvido", para que los malvados no se sientan tan mal, sus celdas parecen sus hogares, y obviamente, la casa de Úrsula, la bruja del mar, era ese temible esqueleto/arrecife de… algo marino y feo.

"Hola, Úrsula" Sora estaba espantado de estar ahí, la vibra era asquerosa y el olor aún peor y se sentía algo avergonzado por andar sin camisa.

"¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?" Sora inhaló profundo pero eso sólo empeoró su nerviosismo, el olor a pescado muerto no era precisamente el mejor para calmar los nervios.

"Vengo a pedir… ayuda…" Úrsula lo miró feliz y esperanzada.

"¿Ayuda para…?"

"Planeo enamorar a Riku, pero para ello…" Úrsula le puso un tentáculo en la boca mirándolo pícaramente.

"Para conseguir lo que quieres, deberás convertirte en mujer" Sora se quitó el tentáculo y la miró preguntando con la mirada.

"¿Y tú puedes hacerlo, cierto?" Úrsula sonrió y se puso un poco de "mus" en el cabello.

"Mi querido y dulce niño, ¡eso hago!" se levantó y se acercó a Sora moviendo sus anchas caderas de pulpo "para eso vivo, o al menos vivía, para ayudar a las almas en infortunio como la tuya, solo, triste y sin nadie con quien contar" Sora iba a protestar pero Úrsula ya estaba acercándose a su caldero.

"_Yo admito que solía ser muy mala, no bromeaban al decir que bruja soy, pero ahora encontrarás que mi camino enmendé, que firmemente arrepentida estoy"_

Sora alzó una ceja "¿cierto es?" Úrsula asintió sonriendo.

"_Por fortuna conozco algo de magia, un talento que yo siempre poseí, y como quiero salir de aquí, lo uso en favor, de miserables que sufren depresión_" Sora alzó una ceja sonriendo.

"Tal vez no tan así" dijo Úrsula encogiéndose de hombros "_pobres almas en desgracia, que sufren necesidad, ésta quería ser humana y éste quería una pareja y ¿quién los ayudó? yo lo hice_" Sora no podía negar eso, al ver a Ariel en el caldero de Úrsula recordó que ahora estaba casada con su príncipe encantador "_pobres almas en desgracia, tan tristes tan solas, vienen rogando a mi caldera, implorando mis hechizos, ¿quién los ayudó? Lo hice yo_" Sora suspiró.

"Sí pero si no pagaban los hacías unas cosas como… ¿algas?" Úrsula asintió algo apenada.

"No puedes pedir sin dar nada a cambio ese es mi lema" Sora se encogió de hombros y la miró "_Todos se han quejado, pero una santa me han llamado, estas pobres almas en desgracia_" a Sora le daba mucha risa como a pesar de no ser… bella, Úrsula se movía como si tuviera el cuerpazo de… bueno… de Tifa… tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de ser homosexual, admiraba el físico de esa mujer… que bárbara, ¿cómo le hacía para comprar sostén? Pero Úrsula lo sacó de sus desvaríos cuando le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia su caldero.

"Éste es el trato, haré una poción que te haga mujer por tres días, ¿comprendes?" Sora asintió y suspiró.

"¿Tengo que hacer que Riku me bese?" Úrsula rio y negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad no, dudo que quieras quedarte como mujer para siempre" Sora suspiró y miró a Úrsula con cara de "ese era el plan", la pulpo lo vio sorprendida y luego rio malévolamente "yo pensaba que querías investigar si tu querido podía tener algún interés por ti…" a Sora se le iluminaron los ojos, ¿cómo había podido ser tan babotas? Y obviamente, la pulpa reconoció la sorpresa en su mirada "me agradeces luego querido" entonces, de su caldero salió la forma de Sora "como te dije, una poción que te hará mujer por tres días, perfectos para que consigas un poco de información, ahora, al terminar el tercer día, tu transformación será gradual, de abajo para arriba, así que cuidado de al baño en el que entras" Sora se ruborizó como loco "ahora, el pago… veamos… tu llave no me sirve en éste mundo, el trono de Atlántica menos, sin embargo…" le acarició el pelo y lo miró a los ojos "el color de tu cabello y tus ojos bastarán, regresarán al terminar el hechizo" Sora asintió algo pensativo "a menos que quieras darme un recuerdo…" Sora asintió.

"Te doy el recuerdo de cuando vi a Kairi desaparecer…" Úrsula asintió y empezó a nadar hacia una cabina.

"Pero ¿cómo le hago para que Riku se fije en mí?" Úrsula rio y lo miró.

"_¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Te ves muy bien! ¡No olvides que tu belleza será más que suficiente! ¡Ja!" _Sora no le quitó los ojos de encima a sus carnes cuando éstas se movieron, hipnótico… y hasta cierto punto, sensual "_más, uno que otro consejo he de darte, no creo que lo quieras ahuyentar, si no sabes de qué hablas, lo debido es que ni lo pienses mencionar, verás, que hay varias formas de apantallarlos, no son muy difíciles en realidad, de deportes has de hablar, y de pura brutalidad, ¡se muy femenina y él en tu mano estará! ¡Vamos!" _Sora tuvo que saltar para atrás porque todos los ingredientes que había lanzado al caldero, mas una flor de loto, un frasco de perfume y algo que parecía ser un labial, todo eso casi le explotaba en la cara "_¡Pobre alma en desgracia! ¿¡Qué harás!? ¡Piensa ya!" _triste bruja ¿¡cómo le hacía para aparecer y desaparecer cual Houdini!? "_Tiempo es lo que me sobra, pero ganas no en realidad_" la cara de Riku apareció en el caldero y Sora se quedó ensimismado, pero casi le da un infarto cuando Úrsula tomó su lugar sonriendo emocionada y malvada "_¡Solo cuesta, un recuerdo!_" Ay Kingom Hearts… casi se pone panza arriba del susto"_¡Pobre alma en desgracia! ¿Qué haré por ti? si tú quieres ser feliz entonces debes de pagar, no te vas a arrepentir no dudes más ¡y firma ya_" Sora suspiró y miró a Úrsula muy emocionada, sabía que si hacía eso, podía ayudar a sacar a Úrsula de ahí, y como dije antes, una de las cosas que no le debes pedir dos veces a Sora es brindarle ayuda a otras personas.

"Promete que mi memoria regresará…" Úrsula asintió y sintió una de sus mayores felicidades al ver a Sora firmar.

"_¡Muy pronto sacaré, a ésta pobre alma de aquí!_" cuando Sora despegó la pluma con forma de espina de pez, el pergamino voló hacia la mano de Úrsula y desapareció, y antes de que Sora pudiera reaccionar, una luz rosa lo envolvió y olvidó por qué Kairi estaba en el Bastión Hueco cuando Riku se unió al lado Oscuro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Espero todos estén muy bien y ojalá les esté gustando el fic hasta ahora, porfa dejen reviews y díganme como que les gustaría ver, digo, la historia ya está, pero igual y veo como los complazco y pongo su pequeña aportación :3 Por cierto si tienen dudas: El fic será actualizado cada sábado y domingo :3 así que gracias por leerlo hasta éste capítulo :D.**

**BTW lo que está en itálicas es cantado jajaja es Disney, y ahí aunque la gente te cante en la cara no te ven con cara rara, así que… sí, habrá algunos capítulos cantados, no en todo momento pero si habrá unos de vez en cuando :3**

**Raffs**


	6. Primer Día

Sora se miró en el espejo de Cenicienta, su cuerpo en serio había cambiado mucho, aparte de lo obvio (pechos, entrepierna y caderas más prominentes), su pelo había cambiado de café a rubio y se había alargado como el de Shiki, había empequeñecido pero muy poquito, su piel se había hecho más blanquita, sus ojos cambiaron a un verde esmeralda hermoso, y su voz era algo brillante igual, parecía voz de Aurora, en resumen todo él era una mujer de ensueño.

"Úrsula hace un excelente trabajo…" tanto Cenicienta como el Hada Madrina estaban aún muy sorprendidas, cuando vieron el portal abrirse, pensaron que Sora estaba de regreso, casi se caen muertas del susto al ver a una chica pasar, Sora tuvo que calmarlas y evadir varios hechizos de parte del Hada Madrina y cosas que obviamente eran peligrosas que le lanzaban los ratones, fue hasta que sacó su Llave que lo reconocieron, y eso con un poco de dudas, fue hasta que les dijo acerca de su plan que las dudas se fueron.

"Entonces" dijo Cenicienta sonriendo "¿cuál es tu plan?" Sora la miró esperanzado pero antes de que pudiera responder tres luces aparecieron y con ellas Aurora.

"¡Sora!" la princesa del Dominio Encantado lo miró sorprendida "¡eres mujer! ¿¡Cómo?!"

Sora suspiró y les explicó su plan, cómo y por qué lo hizo, las 4 hadas y las dos princesas asentían suavemente ante cada "¿entienden?" sólo variaban la profundidad del asentimiento, corto: era que lo habían captado a la primera, medio: era que les tomó un poquito más de tiempo entenderlo y largo: era que lo seguían pensando, hasta que por fin Flora habló.

"La cosa es, ¿cómo piensas conquistar a un hombre en ropas de hombre?" Sora suspiró y se miró, era cierto que aún tenía su ropa de cuando era chico y la volvería a usar en tres días, pero Flora tenía razón, lo más "femenino" que tenía en su guardarropa era una camisa rosa… que de alguna manera se veía masculina.

"Déjanos que te diseñemos un buen guardarropa, digna de una princesa como tú" a Sora le gustó como sonaba el título, obviamente en masculino… y obviamente con la voz de Riku, bailando al son del felices para siempre.

"_Sora, te amo, y siempre te amaré_" Sora sonríe y lo mira, él está tan guapo con ese traje negro que ¡ay! Se veían tan… tan… de ensueño…

"Sí que le dio fuerte…" Aurora y Cenicienta miraban a Sora impresionadas por el sueño despierto del chico, tenía la mirada perdida, haciendo que tenía a Riku enfrente y estaba bailando lento y suave.

"Amor de jóvenes, tan hermoso" Fauna suspiró y Primavera voló hacia él y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla para que despertara y luego fue con Fauna para hacer lo mismo.

Unas horas después, Flora, Fauna y Primavera, junto con el Hada Madrina de Cenicienta habían cambiado por completo el guardarropa de Sora, y obviamente Sora le explicó a sus padres, a Ven y Roxas su plan, obviamente su madre estaba totalmente emocionada, pero su padre… no mucho.

"Dijiste que no te ibas a hacer transexual…" Sora se encogió de hombros.

"Son… solo tres días, y es más fácil saber en ésta forma, padre, debes entender…" su padre alzó una mano y lo miró severamente, Sora se hizo pequeño en su lugar.

"Sólo quiero que sepas Sora, que acepto lo que dices que te gustan los hombres" Sora creía saber dónde iba la conversación "pero no voy a aceptar que TÚ, mi único HIJO, sea mujer…" Sora sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una punzada muy fuerte "pero bueno… al menos, será por tres días, pero como castigo, por no preguntarnos y más importante, no confiar en nosotros, no hablaré contigo más que para lo necesario" Sora se mantuvo firme y pestañeando varias veces, y a pesar del horrible dolor en su corazón, asintió.

"Perdona… padre…" su voz tembló y casi empieza a llorar como Magdalena, pero respiró hondo y lo miró enojado "no era mi intención" su padre asintió y sonrió un poco de la nada.

"Olvídalo… soy demasiado sensible con las mujeres" Sora rio igual que su madre "sólo… nos lo hubieras dicho desde antes" Sora asintió algo aliviado, se había creído lo que su padre había dicho "no te aproveches, es lo único que te pido" él asintió y subió a su cuarto, sonriendo, pero de la nada se paró en las escaleras, aún tenía que ir a la escuela…

"¿Una prima?" Sora asintió mirando a su profesora de Literatura, Sharon, ¡ay, como amaba a esa mujer! Por ella se hacía hetero "Sora nunca la mencionó…" Sora sonrió.

"Nuestros padres están peleados, así que ninguno de ellos habló con el otro por años, hasta que por medio de… Face, nos encontramos, y decidimos irnos a vivir a casa del otro por tres días y ver que tal su vida" Sharon lo miró sorprendida.

"Pues… está bien, imagino que tu vienes en su nombre" Sora asintió "bien, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Sora…ya" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente "sí, Soraya" rio nervioso y Sharon lo miró divertida.

"Pues tu nombre y el de él se parecen, sólo un "ya" los diferencia" ambos rieron y Sora ocupó su lugar, Kairi lo miró sonriente, al fin tenía una amiga y no un amigo que más bien parecía amiga, después de que su relación fallara estrepitosamente, Sora y Kairi se hicieron mejores amigos, y luego de una semana, Sora salió del clóset con ella, estaba muy arrepentido de haberle hecho perder el tiempo, shalala shalala, pero a Kairi no le importaba, se sentía muy equis al respecto, ya que en realidad no duraron mucho, apenas dos semanas, pero como se comportaban como todo buen amigo ambos decidieron terminar y seguir como si nada.

"Ahora chicos… ¿quién sigue en las exposiciones?" Riku se levantó junto con otros tipos más y conectó su lap top al cañón del salón y una presentación que hablaba del "Surrealismo" apareció en la pantalla y empezaron a hablar, y Sora se perdió en la melodiosa y grave voz de Riku.

La clase se pasó rapidísimo, y Sora empezó a guardar sus cosas y se levantó, pero accidentalmente, chocó con Riku justo cuando se empezaba a ir.

"Hola" Riku era así de seco con todas las personas nuevas que él conocía "así que eres la prima de Sora…. ¿eh?" Sora asintió ese pequeño calor subírsele a las mejillas.

"Así es"

"La que ya tuvo 3 hijos…" a Sora se le cayó el ánimo al suelo junto con la mandíbula.

"Eh… no…" Riku rio y le sonrió.

"Ya decía yo, con tres hijos nadie conserva ese cuerpazo" Sora asintió agradecido pero al analizarlo un poco se ruborizó como loco.

"Riku…" Kairi miró al Maestro algo enojada, él rio y miró a Sora.

"Perdona, así me llevo con Sora a veces, pero bueno, mi nombre es Riku" Sora asintió aún ruborizado y al sentir los labios de Riku en su mejilla… casi se desmaya, a tal punto que Riku lo tuvo que abrazar para que no cayera… y luego todo se hizo oscuro.

Despertó en una camilla del hospital, con Kairi y Riku a su lado.

"¡Soraya!" Kairi lo abrazó "¿¡qué demonios te pasó!?" Sora empezó a hacer memoria… y de repente se sintió totalmente idiota, ¿¡Se había desmayado!? ¡¿En frente de Riku?! Ay… nada podía ser peor… o eso pensaba…

"Soraya…" hasta que escuchó la voz de Riku y se empezó a derretir de nuevo "Kairi permiso" con un movimiento de mano, hizo que la Princesa se quitara y volvió a abrazarla, carajo… esos… esos brazos… ese olor a desodorante recién puesto… un olor tan varonil, tan sexy… "perdona Sora… ¿ya?" Sora estaba de nuevo como costal, Riku no podía entender bien que había pasado… pero Kairi no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

Estaba ya anocheciendo, y Sora había logrado controlar su "Modo Helado en Día de Verano" después de otro episodio de desmayo, estaba rojo de vergüenza.

"Eres tierna" dijo Riku por fin al dejarla en la puerta de su casa "pero intenta no desmayarte en mi presencia, soy guapo, pero no es para tanto" Sora estaba tan distraído que dijo sin pensar.

"Pues con ese olor, ese cuerpo, ese algo que te cargas… no es tarea sencilla déjame te digo…" ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando de la nada a Sora le calló el veinte y se volteó de un salto súper apenado, y más rojo si eso era posible, pero simplemente recibió un suave y largo beso en los labios de parte de Riku.

"Me agradaste de vista, me agradaste de actitud y me agradaste por desvergonzada…" Modo Helado en Día de Verano: on "y sé que es muy apurado, pero Kairi me comentó que te ibas en tres días… así que…" otro beso, pero ésta vez Sora sintió la lengua de Riku pedir permiso para pasar, y pues… Sora estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, no sin antes dejar pasar la lengua de Riku, cuando de repente su padre abrió la puerta y con la pura mirada volvió a congelar al Helado.

"Riku… lengua fuera de mi sobrina" ambos chicos se separaron rojos como tomates y Riku sólo se despidió con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y se fue casi corriendo.

"Hijo… ten cuidado, cuando un hombre quiere algo de una mujer, y lo obtiene, normalmente la deja… por eso debes aprender a ser una chingona como tu madre" Sora miró a su padre sorprendido "así es, tu madre no iba a ser mi esposa, pero supo cómo enamorarme" le alborotó el pelo un poco y ambos se metieron a la casa. Sólo dos días para investigar… y para el Baile…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada asfdfasjldkhjrlaewijblgwihnlaiugnpliaonu TASHA LA KENDER! OPD OPD OPD OPD! *explota y se regenera* muchas gracias por leer, favoritear y favoritearme! Espero no defraudar a nadie en cómo este fic se vaya a desarrollar, y carajo ¿por qué todos odian a Úrsula? ono gracias a ella Ariel y Eric están juntos… y a decir verdad, Eric se manchó al traspasarla con un naufragio y luego le calló un rayo… neta que poca Disney, que poca.**

**BTW perdonen por no subir en finde el fic, estaba ocupado haciendo nada nwnUuuu y la pereza se apoderó de mi pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, y eso de que lo iba a subir cada sábado y domingo…. Siempre no pero bueno, será semanal, eso sí :3 suerte a todos!**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene mas probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


	7. Segundo Día

7

La primera fase era darse a conocer, y eso lo había hecho excelente e incluso de sobra, la segunda fase era conquistarlo, y si las palabras y el beso… suave… seguro… sexy… Riku… cuello… abdominales…

"jeje… jejeje…" Ven y Roxas miraban a Sora algo… espantados, Sora tenía la vista perdida desde que despertaron, y a veces respondía cosas sin sentido, para los demás al menos.

"Buenos días hijita" su madre estaba súper feliz de que Sora hubiera decidido hacer eso, aunque, a decir verdad, prefería al hombre Sora, esa sonrisa en Sora era más satisfactoria que verla en Soraya, por alguna razón, y aparte, una parte de ella presentía que algo iba a salir mal… muy mal…

"Beso de Riku" Sora estaba en la nube más alta, en el día más soleado del mes más hermoso en el noveno cielo, aún no se creía que RIKU, lo había besado consciente, porque él ya la había confesado su amor… en la primera borrachera que Riku tuvo.

"R-R-Riku… t-t-t-te amo…" Riku rio levantando su trago.

"Y yo a ti Sora…" por un momento el corazón de Sora dio 30 mortales invertidos "¡y a todos los que son mis amigos! ¡Los amo a todos putos! ¡Y a ti Sora! ¡Y a ti Kairi! ¡Y a ti…!" pero antes de que dijera algo más Sora se había levantado y se había ido a la puerta principal, nunca había sido de fiestas, se engentaba con bastante facilidad y ese acto en particular le terminó de dar la razón, era mejor irse.

Pero ahora… no era un te amo… pero un "me gustas" es suficiente para dar el tercer paso: Invitarlo al baile.

No es cualquier baile…

Es EL BAILE…

El baile que decidirá quienes son pareja… y quienes no…

El Baile… de Primavera.

Había baile de Invierno, donde cortaban la mayoría de las parejas por razones desconocidas, había uno de Otoño que era muy equis, es más, si ibas en ropa informal era aceptado, y el de Verano era más bien una reunión en la playa, así que el mero mero, el bueno, el definitivo era ese, El Baile de Primavera.

"Recuerda que tienes que ir por un vestido…" Roxas comía ensimismado su cereal, Sora seguía riendo y mirando al vacío "ya…"

"Tengo todo listo, sólo falta que me diga…"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Exacto!"

Tanto Ven como Roxas rieron, era divertido ver a Sora tan emocionado… te daba… un no sé qué… que te contagiaba lo emocionado.

"Las Tres Hadas Buenas y el Hada Madrina de Cenicienta ya tienen el vestido, como va a ser en la tarde, podré tener unas horas de baile y diversión, Kairi me consiguió un boleto de tren hacia Ciudad Crepúsculo y tardaré en volver un rato, perfecto para poder cambiar de mujer a hombre y de ahí…" Sora siguió sonriendo y con el dedo alzado y la boca abierta "… de ahí ya veré que hacer, porque no tengo ni idea…" ambos rubios se dieron una palmada en la cara.

"Sora…" Sora se rascó la nuca algo apenado.

"Pensé que tres días iba a ser poco…"

"Pero la verdad quisiera invitarte a ser mi pareja en el baile" Riku estaba en su casa ensayando el cómo le iba a llegar a Sora, pero Kairi le dio un zape.

"¡Babas! Es: sé que es muy poco lo que nos hemos conocido, no: es muy poco lo que te quedas, ¡ella ya lo sabe!" Riku suspiró y de nuevo tomó aire y miró a Kairi.

"Soraya" Kairi puso la mirada más inocente que pudo poner, que era algo normal en ella, siendo Princesa del Corazón… era… casi igual a la de Sora.

"¿Si… Riku?" Riku estaba muy nervioso, obviamente no era Soraya, pero… sólo en pensar en ella lo hacía ponerse nervioso, su pulso palpitaba como a 30, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000 por hora, se ponía rojo, rojo, rojo como un tomate, las manos le empezaban a sudar y no podía hablar bien.

"Sé que apenas nos conocemos de ayer… pero hay un baile y me gustaría invitarte…" Kairi puso cara de sorpresa.

"¡Riku! ¡Lo siento, soy lesbiana!" puso una pose dramática y rio fuerte al ver a Riku con la mandíbula hasta el suelo "obvio si baboso" será Princesa del Corazón, pero no era monja.

Riku suspiró y se preparó para ir a casa de Soraya.

Dos notas, dos palabras, un significado, una respuesta "¡está abierto!" Riku entró lento a la casa de Sora y al verlo Sora se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó y le dio un largo y suave beso, eso tomó desprevenidos a todos, incluso a Riku que era justo lo que quería hacer pero la chica había sido más rápida, y definitivamente más dulce de lo que él tenía en mente, cuando se separaron después de un rato, su madre estaba abanicándose un poco con la mano riendo y su padre estaba fusilando con tres bazucas, 9 lanza-misiles, 15 lanza granadas, 39 bombas atómicas y más de 10000 cuchillos, Ven y Roxas estaban sonrojadísimos, y Sora fue el primero en hablar.

"Riku, sé que te tomé por sorpresa pero es que me da tanto gusto verte…" piquito "y pues… sabes que me voy mañana, y… Ven me dijo algo acerca de un baile…" piquito "y pensé ¿por qué no vamos como pareja al baile?" Riku casi se caía de la sorpresa.

"Repasemos de nuevo lo que tiene Soraya" pensó para sí "Primero: Personalidad hermosa, Segundo: voz realmente encantadora, Tercero: Soltura y Desfachatez que no es de facilotas, Cuarto: Besos que con cada roce de labios me dan un escalofrío y Quinto pero no menos importante: Iniciativa…" lo siguiente se le salió por accidente.

"Soraya… eres mi mujer perfecta…" al terminar de decir eso se cubrió la boca sonrojadísimo y Sora rio entre apenada, halagada y algo nerviosa, su madre estaba conteniéndose de dar saltitos igual que Ven y Roxas, pero su padre… digamos que estaba ya llamando al ejército para que fuera a cuidar a su "sobrinita"

"Ay Riku" dijo entre risitas "gracias, tu igual eres mi hombre perfecto" todos estaban conteniendo la risa excepto su padre, que por alguna razón se levantó y se fue marchando a su cuarto diciendo algo acerca de "desvergonzada sobrina" o algo por el estilo y Riku rio.

"Gracias, pues… te iba a decir que si querías ir a mi casa a ver películas" de la nada su padre saltó de las escaleras y gritó haciendo temblar la casa.

"¡¿QUIÉN VA A IR?! ¡¿CUÁNTAS PELIS?! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA EN TU CASA?!" todos estaban pálidos del susto y su padre tosió un poco intentando calmarse pero Riku intentó responder.

"Eh… pues seríamos Soraya y yo… unas… eh… no se… dos pelis y eh… uh… vivo solo señor" el padre de Sora miró sombríamente a ambos y luego dijo con una voz tan fría que heló los huesos de todos.

"Si haces algo impropio, veré que tus huevos cuelguen de mi pared como un trofeo y tu cabeza en otra" Riku asintió empalideciendo y Sora lo arrastró a la puerta asesinando a su padre con la mirada.

"Nos vemos al rato tío, vamos a coger por toda la casa, me atará mientras yo gimo alto y fuerte para que todo el barrio nos oiga y luego subirá el video a internet para que todos vean lo impropios que podemos llegar a ser" eso puso rojo de vergüenza y enojo a su padre, pero Sora sabía cómo hablar para hacer sentir mal a alguien, o cómo hacerlo sentir bien, etc. Era algo que Sora había practicado de pequeño en la primaria, en la secundaria, cuando estuvo de mundo en mundo, e incluso hoy sigue afinando su arte de la lengua.

El día pasó sin muchas nuevas, ni malas ni buenas, solo eran Riku y Sora, ella acurrucada en sus brazos mientras veían una peli de lo más melosa, y entonces Sora se arma de valor y le pregunta a Riku mientras veían "Víctor Victoria".

"Imagina que te pasara eso… pero al revés, la chava es un chavo y… no sé… fuera… tu mejor amigo" Riku la miró extrañado y se puso pensativo.

"Pues mira… en primera dudo que Sora sea gay, siempre que le digo que vea que guapa está tal chava, voltea, sonríe y asiente y me da su opinión" Sora asintió y rio un poco.

"Es muy diferente: wey mira que trasero tan hermoso a pues me gusta su cabello y como se peinó" ambos rieron y Riku miró a Sora.

"¿Qué sabes de tu primo que él no me ha dicho?" Sora suspiró y lo miró.

"Promete que no lo verás de distinta manera…" Riku asintió y Sora respiró hondo "me dijo que era… Bisexual" Riku rio y le alborotó el pelo suavemente.

"Eso ya lo sabía" a Sora se le salió el alma dio tres vueltas a su mundo y regresó.

"¿Q-Q-Q-Qué?" Riku sacó su celular y le mostró un video de Sora dormido.

"Sora, ¿estás depierto?" Riku estaba conteniendo la risa y Sora asintió "Sora, ¿eres gay?" el aludido negó con la cabeza y Riku aguantó otra risotada "eres hetero entonces" volvió a negar "entonces… ¿bi?" asintió y Riku no pudo contener más la risa y Sora se despertó de golpe, y ahí terminó el video, Sora estaba rojo tomate y lo miró.

"E-E-Entonces… ¿ya sabías?" Riku asintió.

"Aparte, a veces hace cosas muy obvias, por ejemplo, un día en las regaderas del gimnasio se le quedó mirando los pectorales a Wakkka y bueno, él no se dio cuenta, pero fue algo obvio que estaba hipnotizado por él" Sora se ruborizó y volteó la mirada para esconderlo.

"Un pelirrojo, fuerte, de buen corazón, divertido y bastante menso… perfecta combinación, aparte sus pectorales no son precisamente fáciles de ignorar" Riku puso una mirada que Sora adivinó eran… ¿celos?

"¿Y qué? ¿Mis pectorales no están bien?" Sora rio y puso una mano sobre dicha parte de Riku.

"Les falta volumen… pero fuera de eso… está bien" le dio un beso suave sobre la camisa a sus pezones y luego se levantó y fue a la puerta "bueno, adiós Riku, ¿te parece si pasas por mi temprano para el baile?" Riku estaba totalmente sonrojado en su lugar y asintió levantándose medio doblado y antes de que Sora tomará el picaporte le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente y lo acorraló entre sus brazos.

"¿Cómo supiste…?" Sora rió un poco y le lamió los labio y luego la oreja y la mordió suavemente, a lo cual Riku respondió dando un suave gemido y luego susurró a su oído "digamos que es… instinto femenino" terminó con un combo de lamida y mordida de oreja con jugueteo suave de pezones "saluda a Manuela cuando venga ¿sí?" rio un poco y salió disparada sonriendo con malicia.

"Riku… eres mío" volteó y miró a Riku que estaba coloradísimo aun perdido en las sensaciones que Sora le había hecho sentir y cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada malvada de Sora cerró de un portazo gritando.

"¡Mañana a las 3 de la tarde paso por ti, si no estás lista llevo a alguien más!" Sora rio y empezó a caminar a su casa.

"Todo mío"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! PERDONENME LA VIDA! OnO como pueden ver está super largo el cap y aparte de eso… la escuela ha sido un suplicio nwnUuu btw hoy tmbn subo un capitulo de otra fanfic :3 ojalá les guste nwn**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene mas probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


	8. Preparándose para el Baile

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana, una hora en la que las chicas empezaban a desayunar para así poder tener suficiente tiempo para arreglarse como es debido, pero para Sora era una hora sagrada, no se despertaría hasta las 7 de la mañana, y por lo mismo no se dio cuenta que estaban tres sombras paradas a su lado y una de ellas sonó unos platillos en sus oídos, pero no tuvieron el efecto deseado, (que se levantara de un salto) más bien, solo lo medio despertó, fue cuando Cenicienta, Aurora, su Madre y una recién aparecida Mulan (al parecer las princesas no sabían que no debían hacer eso, pero bueno Mulan juró por la vida de su padre que guardaría el secreto) lo tomaron de las manos y piernas, Mulan suspiró al ver al pobre Sora medio espantado, medio adormilado y completamente despeinado.

"_Miren este lindo retoño, querida me he visto peor, hay que quitar lo feo_" entonces Sora lanzó un grito al ser aventado a la tina (¿cómo lo desnudaron? es un misterio para él) y calló dentro de un mar de agua fría "_serás un primor_".

Sora salió pálido y frotándose el cuerpo para obtener calor perdido "¡Está helada!" su madre rio y le dijo.

"Si hubiera estado caliente no te hubieras despertado" entonces Cenicienta le hecho un cubetazo de agua en la cabeza y sacó unos champús de quien sabe dónde.

"_A lavar y a secar, deslumbrante te voy a dejar, ésta fórmula no va a fallar, a tu hombre has de conquistar_" Cenicienta le tallaba la cabeza y Aurora le lavaba el cuerpo, entonces su madre se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡Ay hijo! Agarraste el pelo rebelde de tu madre" Sora suspiró y Mulan le dio una cajita con un grillito adentro a su madre.

"Sostenga esto, necesitaremos más suerte de la que creí"

Al terminar de secarla la llevaron frente a un espejo y la sentaron y empezaron a arrancarle… a cepillarle el pelo con mucho ahínco.

"_Ya verás, por ahí, los muchachos pelearán por ti, con belleza y un…_" un crack fue escuchado y Sora suspiró al ver el peine de Cenicienta roto enredado entre sus cabellos, así que Aurora optó por recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo.

"_Peinado así, a tu hombre has de conquistar_" Sora tenía que aceptarlo, la colita de caballo no estaba mal y era una excelente manera de esconder que tenía un cabello rebelde como ellos solos.

"_A tu vida gran alegría traerás, si buen partido eres tú, contigo se quedará_" cantaban mientras llegaban las cuatro hadas y arreglaban un poco más el cabello de Sora.

Primavera hizo aparecer un vestido azul con un corsé, Fauna uno que dejaba al descubierto una pierna pero verde, Flora un hermoso vestido de Medioevo rojo y la Hada Madrina uno parecido al de Cenicienta, solo que con menos tul y de seda, las Princesas y su Madre tomaron y evaluaron los vestidos, mientras que Mulan sacaba su vestido que al parecer no estaba tan pequeño para Sora, las Hadas sonrieron y empezaron a rotar vestidos.

"_Debes ser, especial_" cantaba Aurora mientras veía el de Flora y negaba con la cabeza.

"_Calmada_" cantaba Cenicienta mientras ajustaba el vestido de Fauna y las cuatro asentían y empezaron a rotar los colores, ya que el verde no era el color de Sora.

"_Obediente, muy servicial_" cantaba su madre sonriendo ante el color rojo que llevaba su hija.

"_Gusto fino y figura ideal_" un suspiro de sorpresa se escuchó de parte de Sora cuando le pusieron el corsé "_a tu hombre has de conquistar_".

"_Servimos a la idea que el amor debe vencer, con femineidad y caballerosidad_" Ven y Roxas se quedaron anonadados al ver a Sora tan guapa ella sonrió y encogió los hombros porque no sabía que iban a hacer ahora, así que al llegar al cuarto de su madre la sentaron y su madre sacó su estuche de maquillaje, Mulan, Aurora y Cenicienta estaban extasiadas al verla, y su madre puso manos a la obra cantando suavemente.

"_Al final, triunfarás, como La Mona Lisa lucirás, el amor fácil te llegará, a tu hombre conquistarás_" a Sora le empezó a gustar eso de ser mujer al verse al espejo, su madre había hecho maravillas con su cara, nada muy notorio, solo un poco de sombra, un poco de rubor, un poco de labial y estaba tan guapa como cualquier princesa.

"Ya estás lista…" Aurora negó con la cabeza cuando su madre dijo eso y se acercó.

"Aun no, una flor para la delicadeza" Cenicienta le puso un anillo en un dedo.

"Un anillo para la confianza" y luego Mulan le puso unas cuentas de jade que contrastaban con su vestido.

"_Un collar dejadle, orgullosa lleva, y un grillito, suerte da_" le puso el broche del pobre Grillito de la Suerte convertido en un colguije de pulsera "así no habrá problema" Sora suspiró y se le paró el corazón al escuchar su celular y contestó, era Riku diciendo que mejor se veían en la escuela, al parecer era una "Tradición", que ya estaba en camino y que la esperaba en la entrada, Sora asintió, colgó el celular y se lo puso entre los pechos, su madre indignada le dio un manazo y le dio una pequeña carterita con algunos cosméticos en caso de necesitarlos y desmaquillante para cuando la transformación sucediera, se despidió de su padre que estaba sorprendido y salió de su casa y caminó a la escuela, sus zapatos eran unos de tacón bajo y eran cómodos, sólo esperaba no tuviera que hacer muchas cosas como saltar, correr, etc.

"_Voy con fe, por favor, Kingdom Hearts intercede por mí, la Luz debe intervenir, y a Riku he de conquistar…_" entonces vio a todas las chicas saliendo de sus casas y cantando todas la mismo tiempo.

"_Si_ _al Baile de Primavera vamos, ¡ay qué miedo! ¡vamos, vamos!_" entonces, todas las madres abrieron la puerta o ventanas de su casa y empezaron a lanzar flores de durazno, pétalos de Rosa, era toda una ceremonia que Sora no sabía que existía… aunque eso explicaba porque las chicas llegaban con algunos pétales en la cabeza cuando las veía llegar, y ahora él estaba entre ellas.

"_Perlas son, de cuidar, su destino pronto va a cambiar, muñequitas hechas para amar, dignas de un aparador_"

"_A tu hombre has de_

_A tu hombre has de_

_A tu hombre has de_

_A tu hombre has de_

_A tu hombre has de conquistar_" al llegar a la escuela vio a todos los chicos vestidos contraje, muy galanes, pero el que sobresaltaba de entre ellos era Riku, su cabello plateado brillaba con más fuerza, posiblemente un producto para el pelo, su traje le quedaba perfecto, la camisa algo ajustada, pero era para que se viera más su musculatura, todo en él estaba… perfecto, se acercó al verlo y el lo saludó con un suave y tierno beso que amenazó con que Sora se desmayase ahí mismo pero tenía que mantenerse despierto o se podría hacer chico en un vestido.

"Hola… Soraya" él sonrió y pestañeó lento y coqueto.

"Hola Riku" la tomó del brazo y caminaron a donde se estaban tomando fotos de las parejas.

"¿Por qué tienes pétalos en la cabeza?" Sora rio un poco y abrazó a Riku por la cadera, él hizo igual y tomaron una foto perfecta para él.

"Sólo digamos que… el Baile de Primavera no es importante nada más para nosotras las chicas" le guiñó un ojo y Riku lo siguió hacia la pista de baile que en ese momento estaba calmada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Perdónenme si este capítulo está muy largo nwnUuu pero bueno, ¿cómo ven? Hasta a Mulan se trajeron las locas estas xD pues este es el primer capítulo de una serie de capítulos que si bien me va subo hoy :3 y sí, ésta es la canción "Nos Vas a Brindar Honor" de Mulan jejeje y en las próximas dos habrá otras canciones, una nada más, no crean que será musical 100%**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene mas probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


	9. Hechizo Terminado Dolor Empezado

Después de comer algo (pues Sora no había probado bocado ya que ciertas mujeres lo levantaron a horas impensables) Riku y él estuvieron bailando, riendo, hasta que empezaron a llegar las personas sin pareja, y como era costumbre ahí, los que tenían pareja ahuecaban el ala para aquellos que querían coquetear, o simplemente pasar un buen rato y se iban a un "rally" especial para ellos, cerca de la escuela había un lago, que era muy pacífico, así que Riku y Sora fueron ahí a rentar una lanchita y empezaron a remar, Riku se desabotonó la camisa ruborizando a Sora.

"Estas hermosa…" Sora sonrió y lo miró.

"Gracias…" entonces se puso pálido cuando vio un punto rojo en el agua… con forma de cangrejo... que esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuese Sebastián, la lancha tocó la orilla del lago y Riku salió un momento.

"No tardo Soraya, espérame tantito" él asintió y de la nada se escuchó un acento cubano… confirmando la sospecha que era Sebastián.

"¡Muchacho! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" Sora suspiró y Flounder salió del agua también.

"Las princesas le dijeron a Ariel si podía hacer algo romántico para ustedes dos" Sora gruñó un poco, esas dos iban a joder el balance en los mundos si seguían así… la pregunta es…

"¡Sora!" la voz infantil de Alicia se escuchó detrás de los árboles y la pequeña Princesa salió "espero no te moleste que haya pasado a estos dos pequeñines a tu mundo, se irán en cuanto hayan cumplido su cometido" antes de que Sora hablara Sebastián se puso en la orilla del bote.

"¡Úrsula te engañó! Al parecer, necesitas que Riku te dé un beso antes del atardecer del tercer día o si no…" Sora rio algo aliviado.

"Pero Sebastián, eso ya me lo dio" Alicia se ruborizó y pisó fuerte.

"¡No deberías decir eso tan abiertamente! Un beso es algo muy valioso…" Sora asintió y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sebastián volvió a itnerrumpir.

"¿Pero fue de amor verdadero?" Sora asintió… pero después lo pensó bien…

"Mierda…" nunca le había dicho que la amaba… sólo que era hermosa, que se veía bien, que era su mujer perfecta… fue entonces que se escucharon pasos en el pasto y tanto Sebastián como Alicia y Flounder se fueron a esconder, y Riku apareció, estaba vestido más como él.

"¿Lista?" Sora lo miró extrañado.

"¿Para?" Riku tomó de nuevo los remos y se fueron a una parte más adentro del lago, normalmente sólo… los… verdaderos amores… "¡Riku!" Sora estaba ruborizado a más no poder y Riku sonrió.

"Te amo Soraya" y le dio un suave beso, y bueno… Modo Helado en Día de Verano en el Desierto del Sahara: On, entonces fue cuando un horrible graznido rompió la paz del lugar y Sora vio a Scuttle graznando y luego que fue tirado al agua por… una… ¿piedra? Riku rio ante el cuadro y siguió remando.

Entonces se escuchó una suave y rítmica música viniendo de la orilla del lago.

"_Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae, sin saber por qué te mueres por pedirle su novio ser_" ante esa melodía Riku la miró extrañado.

"¿Oíste algo?" Sora se encogió de hombros y medio asesinó con la mirada a las tres hadas buenas que estaban en su tamaño pequeño, ellas habían cantado y de seguro la música la había empezado Sebastián… pero… ¿por qué no quería que le pidiese ser su novia? Algo en él le decía que todo esto era una babosada… pero entoces se escuchó otra voz.

"_Si la amas, si la amas mírala, mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle, no hay que decir, no hay nada que añadir, ahora, pídele_" Sora estaba mirando a Riku y Riku a él, ambos hipnotizados por la música y la letra, el Hada Madrina y las Tres Hadas Buenas eran buenas coristas.

"_Sha la la la la ¿qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no le pedirá. Sha la la la la ¡qué horror! Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá_" Riku sonrió y le quitó un pelo que se había zafado de su lugar a Sora.

"Dime… ¿qué piensas de las relaciones a larga distancia?" Sora sonrió y le acomodó la camisa a Riku ya que su ombligo se estaba viendo un poco.

"Que es posible llevarlas a cabo si se tiene fidelidad y confianza" Riku sonrió y suspir´´o, parecía que estaba temblando.

"¿Tú me serías fiel? ¿Tienes confianza en mí?" Sora sintió que su corazón se salía pero algo le prohibía responder… algo… pero no sabía qué…

"No es que no te tenga confianza… pero… no sé… me da algo de miedo" Riku parecía algo decepcionado y pensativo.

"_El momento es, en ésta laguna azul, pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes, no ha hecho nada y no lo harás si no le pides ya_" Riku y Sora entraron a una pequeña túnel que llevaba a un claro del lago, donde fueron recibidos por varios pétalos cayendo de parte de Flora.

"Vaya… que Soraya… digo… que hermoso…" Sora no pudo más que ruborizarse al mil y reír como bobo.

"_Sha la la la la ¿por qué temer? No te va a comer, ahora, pídele. Sha la la la la sin dudar no lo evites más, ahora pídele"_ varios peces, Flounder incluido empezaron a lanzar chorros de agua en forma de fuente mientras Fauna y Primavera se dedicaban a poner una luz romántica del atardecer

"_Sha la la la la por favor escucha la canción y ahora pídele. Sha la la la la es mejor que te decidas ya ahora, pídele_" Riku tomó aire.

"Soraya…" las Hadas pusieron atención…

"_Pídele_"

"De casulaidad…" Sebastián y los peces igual…

"_Pídele_"

"Te gustaría…" Alicia, Aurora, Cenicienta, Mulan y su madre se acercaron a escuchar…

"_Pídele"_

"Ser mi…" todos estaban con el corazón palpitando a mil, y Sora al millón

"_Pidele" _Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el celular de Sora sonó y sobresaltó a todos, abrió rápido la carterita y lo sacó, era Kairi.

"¡Sora, el tren sale en una hora, y la trasformación acaba de empezar, ya es atardecer!" Sora empalideció y se levantó quitándose los tacones, los habían hecho las hadas especialmente para él, pero no podía llevarlos si iba a nadar… o caminar en el agua.

"Lo siento Riku debo irme" Sora sin pensarlo saltó al agua, que no estaban tan profunda pero sí helada, Riku se le quedó mirando extrañado hasta que entendió que su tren salía ya.

"¡Espera, deja te llevo!" Sora negó con la cabeza, la idea estaba tentándolo, pero no podía dejar que la transformación se diera lugar con Riku junto a él, así que siguió corriendo y al llegar a la orilla estaba totalmente empapado, las Hadas le dieron ropa para correr, pero al ver que sus piernas ya estaban presentando vello masculino le pusieron jeans de hombre y unos tenis masculinos igual, Sora empezó a correr hecho la fregada y escuchó a Riku salir del agua tras de él.

"¡Soraya!" las Hadas le impidieron salir del agua haciendo una ola que lo tiró y antes de que se levantara por completo Sebastián cerró con fuerza sus tenazas en el dedo pequeño del pie, Riku cayó y empezó a zarandear el pie rápidamente para quitar a Sebastián, y hasta que no pudo ver a Sora, Sebastián soltó el dedo y se metió al mar, Riku igual salió disparado tras de él, Sora estaba llegando al centro de las Islas, si tomaba un autobús era posible que Riku lo alcanzara, así que decidió meterse al subterráneo.

"Mira mami, un niño con maquillaje y camisa de mujer" Sora se miró en su celular y… empalideció, lo único que quedaba de Soraya era la cabellera, y ya se estaba volviendo café de las raíces, corrió al recinto más cercano (un restaurante) y sin pensarlo se metió al baño de hombres a cambiarse la camisa (o quitársela e irse sin camisa si era necesario) y desmaquillarse, obviamente recibió caras raras de los hombres que entraban, entonces de nuevo escuchó su celular y sacó la cartera, era Kairi.

"Sora… dime que Riku no está contigo, hiciste un escándalo enorme al salir corriendo ¡DEL MAR!" Sora suspiró y salió del baño sin camisa, al parecer las Hadas no estaban en ningún lado, y se negaba a salir con camisa de chica, algo bueno de una isla es: Si tienes calor, puedes quitarte la camisa sin problemas.

"Ya sé, ya sé… el tren ya salió ¿verdad?" Kairi suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono.

"Sí Sora, regrésate a tu casa… te veo allá…" Sora cortó la llamada y salió del restaurante con la camisa en la mano y el bra, la carterita y algo que no podía dejar de sentir en el pecho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Segundo capítulo y Segunda canción, ésta vez "Bésala" de la Sirenita :3 sí, imagino que Alicia tiene poderes para ir entre los mundos y al ser luz pura la oscuridad no la afecta… tiene sentido… ¿no? Bueno equis jejeje ojalá estén bien los capítulos, porfa díganme si no, para cambiarlos nwnUuuuu**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene más probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


	10. Dolor Nocturno, el Peor

Sora llegó a casa y todos estaban cuchicheando pero cuando entró, silencio total.

"¿Qué pasó?" todos estaban mirándolo preocupado "¿Tengo un mono en la cara o qué?" todos negaron con la cabeza y Kairi empezó a hablar.

"Riku está muy deprimido…" Sora suspiró, él estaba igual, en el camino hacia su casa estaba pensando, Soraya pudo enamorar a Riku, de haberlo querido, lo hubiera SEDUCIDO… pero porque era mujer… Soraya, una chica, no Sora, el chico… aunque él al parecer ya sabía de sus gustos, nunca dio señales de estar interesado en él, siempre diciéndole de chicas y más chicas y más chicas, que tonto, que iluso… que perfecto hubiera sido… "¿me escuchaste?" Sora levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo mi propia depresión en éste momento y ustedes…" volteó a ver a las tres princesas que estaban ahí "nunca deben traer gente de otro mundo, es peligroso e insensato" se volteó a su madre y le dio la carterita, la camisa y el bra los había tirado en algún basurero del centro "gracias por la ayuda… buenas noches" todos asintieron y al subir su padre estaba en su cuarto, sin camisa y con pantalones cortos viendo la tele.

"Hijo, veo que llegaste…" él asintió "déjame decirte que… para lo que necesites, estoy aquí" Sora asintió y se metió a su cuarto y lo cerró con llave.

"¿En qué estaba pensando?" se preguntó a sí mismo viéndose en el espejo "nunca tuve oportunidad… ni nunca la tendré…" se acostó viendo al techo y abrazó una almohada "a quién engaño… yo… me quedaré sólo" empezó a contar cuantas parejas había tenido en su vida… y la cantidad no pasaba las 4 personas… si contaba a Kairi entre ellas, se levantó y miró por la ventana, todas esas parejas caminando a la luz de las lámparas, varias parejas dándose sus primeros besos, ¿y él? Suspirando por uno que nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo, veía su reflejo y no quedaba ninguna pista que él podía ser Soraya, ni si quiera los ojos eran parecidos.

"Ay que divertido…" volteó a la casa de al lado y vio a una pareja abrazándose y dándose un suave beso… espadas de hielo empezaron a clavársele en el corazón, recordando los besos, las caricias, las palabras, todo de Riku… su voz, su colonia, su piel, sus labios, se había enamorado profundamente de Riku, y esos tres días sólo lo enamoraron más… y eso dolía como la reputa madre.

"No sabía que yo te gustaba…" miró al frente y vio una pareja de chicas abrazándose.

"Lo mismo digo…" eso sólo le dolió más y fue peor cuando se dieron un suave y amoroso beso, ese tipo de beso se daban Riku y él, veía su pelo y aún quedaba un pétalo de la flor que le puso Aurora en la cabeza, su mano aún llevaba el anillo de Cenicienta, el collar de Mulan y el grillo, se quitó todo y se dejó en calzones.

"_Ya lo sabía… tus gustos, tu biografía de amor… Me lo advertía…_" cantaba mientras lágrimas empezaban a correr su mejillas "_No hay sincronía, fue cosa mía… la fantasía de enamorarte algún día…_" suspiró mientras lloraba "_Era sólo el consuelo del amor que no tendría… Probar para saber a qué sabía… Fue un momento que usé para amarte, más yo sé muy bien eso fue a parte…_" Se levantó sorbiendo un poco sus mocos y tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse, pero la tristeza no se iba.

"_Ya lo sabía, que esta guerra estaba perdida… perdón, fue culpa mía, yo me mentía, fue una ironía, la fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo…_" Sora abrazó más fuerte la almohada, pero las espadas de hielo seguían provocando frío y dolor "_Era sólo el consuelo del amor que no tendría… Probar para saber a qué sabía… Fue un momento que usé para amarte, más yo sé muy bien eso fue a parte… y no tiene remedio, no, fue sólo la prueba, sí, me duele y es así… para los dos… Era sólo el consuelo del amor que no tendría… Probar para saber a qué sabía…" _lanzó lejos la almohada abrazando una un poco más dura, peor resultado "_Era sólo el consuelo del amor que no tendría… Probar para saber a qué sabía… Fue un momento que usé para amarte, más yo sé muy bien eso fue a parte… eso fue a parte… Fu un momento que usé para amarte… más yo sé muy bien… que nunca me amarías…_" terminando de cantar empezó a llorar… y llorar… y llorar… hasta que se quedó dormido, y aún así, siguió suspirando por ese amor que jamás tendría… que jamás podría obtener… Riku…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Tercer capítulo y tercera canción! :D "Clavo que saca otro clavo" versión Sora XD perdonen si no está muy explícito el capítulo, pero mi cerebro ya no tiene mucha imaginación a estas horas (12:15 am XD)**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene más probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


	11. Terra Regresa

Llegó el amanecer y Sora abrió los ojos, le dolían horrible, de seguro se le hincharon… entre el llanto y de seguro había dormido muchísimo, no tenía ganas de levantarse… carajo… ni si quiera quería abrir los ojos, entonces, se escuchó un grito de emoción… venía del cuarto de Ven, quien entro corriendo haciéndole plancha a Sora.

"¡**Ven!**" El "gemelo" de Roxas sonrió y esa sonrisa pareció quitarle el mal humor a Sora.

"**¡Terra despertó!**" Sora se levantó de un salto tirando a Ven y lo miró sorprendido y feliz.

"**¡¿Pues qué esperas, una invitación?!**" Sora tomó las llaves del auto de su padre y sin ponerse camisa si quiera salieron hechos la fregada al hospital, Ven se estaba medio acomodando el almohadazo y literal rogó para que pasaran a una tienda a comprar ropa decente, pero para eso tenían que dar una vuelta completa y Ven simplemente se medio desarrugó la camisa, se acomodó los "bóxers-pijamas" para que no se vieran tan mal y cuando terminó empezó a dar saltitos de emoción, Sora en su asiento de piloto estaba igual emocionado, no podía creer que Terra hubiese despertado tan pronto, digo, Ven se tardó casi una docena de años.

"**¡TERRA!**" Ven bajó corriendo del coche y hacia la sala donde se supone estaba Terra "**¡Terra! ¿¡Dónde estás!?**" El tipo enorme, musculoso y de cabello blanco sonrió, pero Ven al verlo se paralizó del miedo.

"**Ven… soy yo, Terra… sé que me veo más… viejo de lo normal por el pelo blanco, pero te aseguro que soy yo…**" Ven retrocedió un poco… pero después sacudió la cabeza y se aventó a sus brazos como si fueran amantes con años sin verse, y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

"**Qué bueno que estés bien Terra… te extrañaba mucho…**" Terra no pudo hacer mucho para contener las lágrimas y abrazar a Ven de la misma manera.

"**Eres una niñita Ven… ¿lo sabías?**" Ven rio un poco entre el llanto y asintió.

"**En este momento lo soy… y me val…**" pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Aqua los tacleo a ambos y cayeron hechos un nudo de brazos y un mar de lágrimas, Sora no podía sonreír más de lo que ya estaba, ver a esos tres reunidos… fue… le recordó cuando se re-encontró con Riku en El Mundo que Nunca Fue… logró ocultar la punzada de dolor perfectamente, no debía deshacer el momento que esos tres amigos tenían en ese momento.

"**Terra…**" Aqua y Ven lo decían con tanto cariño… con tanta alegría… con tanta dulzura… era simplemente enternecedor, Kairi estaba llorando, había llegado al hospital ya que fue dejar a Aqua, y Sora nada más podía abrazarla y llorar un poco con ella, cuando se separaron Terra miró a Aqua y susurró muy suave algo que Aqua calló con un dedo en sus labios y susurró algo de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos susurros se pudieron escuchar, pero Sora suponía era algo acerca de Xheanort, sí… eso debía ser.

Mientras eso pasaba, Riku estaba ordenando el cuarto de huéspedes y poniendo todo en orden, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que le había robado el corazón en tres días… Soraya ¿por qué la vida era tan cruel? No le había gustado nadie en AÑOS, no después de superar a Kairi, era simplemente… un pedazo de hielo con las mujeres, sí, algunas medio encendían algo en él, pero no era nada más que un deseo intenso, nada de qué preocuparse, pero ¿Soraya? Ella era especial de alguna manera… Sora debía tener su Face, celular, algo para contactarse con ella… ¿no?

"**¡Riku! ¿¡Dónde estás!?**" el Maestro dejó de pensar en ello cuando escuchó la voz de Ven en su sala y bajó de prisa para recibir a Terra, no sabía cómo comportarse… ¿feliz? Digo, no fue su culpa que se encontraran cuando era un niño y le hubiera dado la Llave… ¿enojado? Él le dio la Llave que lo alejó de sus amigos… ¿culpable? ¿Él quería poder no? Al tomar la Llave de Terra tuvo ese poder, él fue quien usó mal ese poder y en vez de proteger a quien amaba… más bien lo atacó…

"**Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos…**" Terra sonrió al ver al chico que alguna vez le dio el poder de la Llave-Espada.

"**Gracias… eh… ¿Riku, verdad?**" Riku asintió, pero su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte al ver a Sora por el rabillo del ojo, por un segundo pensó ver a Soraya, pero al voltear la vista, era sólo Sora "**gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar en tu casa Riku**" el Maestro miró a Terra y asintió sonriendo.

"**Ni lo menciones, es un honor tener a un valiente guerrero viviendo conmigo**" Terra sonrió.

"**Gracias por tus palabras… aunque sean mentira, yo no soy un valiente guerrero… soy un traidor…**" Tanto a Aqua como a Ven parecía dolerles esas palabras, sí, Terra había provocado la destrucción de su mundo natal… ¿pero cómo podían culparlo? El corazón de Terra fue guiado en la dirección equivocada y él la tomó como la correcta, no fue su culpa… al menos… no totalmente.

"**Sé lo que se siente, pero son tus amigos, estoy seguro que lo habrán perdonado ya… todos cometemos errores Terra, sólo hay que aprender de ellos y seguir adelante**" Terra sonrió y asintió.

"**Ok… ahora… instálate en tu cuarto y descansa si quieres, la comida estará como en una hora…**" volteó a ver a Sora y Riku asintió en su interior "**Y date una ducha, apestas**" Terra rio un poco avergonzado y asintió, tomó la bolsa de ropa que entre Kairi y Aqua escogieron para él.

"**Tu cuarto es…**" Riku apuntó hacia arriba de las escaleras.

"**Tercera puerta a la derecha, el baño es el que está en medio de nuestros cuartos, el mío es la primera puerta de la izquierda, la puerta de la derecha es un medio baño, en caso de que tengas una emergencia y el baño principal esté ocupado**" Terra asintió y comenzó a subir para arreglarse.

Lo bueno de vivir sólo para Riku, era que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, sus padres habían decidido que era tiempo de que él hiciera su vida fuera de la casa, aparte, desde que regresó, se comportó rebelde ante la idea de estar siempre dentro de la casa, de seguir las órdenes de los demás, de estar bajo constante vigilancia paternal… así que sus padres le ayudan con la renta de una casa cerca de la escuela, era de dos pisos, lo suficientemente grande como par a vivir y lo suficientemente pequeña como para que la soledad no se sintiera tanto, Riku no tenía mascotas, alguna vez tuvo la idea de comprarse un perro, pero al ver el precio se desanimó, y los perros para adoptar eran adorables, sí, pero la casa tenía suficiente con un rebelde y al pensarlo mejor, su casa era nada más para dormir, comer, asearse y ya, no podía con una responsabilidad tan… estacionaria como un perro, así que la mayoría del tiempo la casa estaba sola y silenciosa, excepto cuando iban sus amigos a la casa a echar relajo, comer pizza, ver pelis (los ruidos ahí variaban desde gritos de terror desgarradores timpánicos hasta risas contagiosas como la peste) entre otras cosas.

"**Sora**" El joven portador volteó a ver a Riku algo triste, Riku no entendía por qué "¿**de casualidad tienes el celular de Soraya? ¿Su Face? ¿Lugar de Residencia? ¿Algo?**" Sora tenía el labio de abajo temblando y su quijada estaba tensa y su voz sonaba algo rota.

"**Ehmm… no, es decir… me pidió que no te diera nada, que… fue padre… pero uh… no debía verte de nuevo o le darían ganas de otra relación a distancia y me dijo que ya no podía con ellas…**" Sora valía mucho en muchas cosas, pero en mentir… no valía ni el esfuerzo de creerle, y Riku obviamente lo sabía, lo conocía de pe a pa, cabo a rabo, hasta el último pelo de su cabeza despeinada y más importante de toda la vida.

"**Ok Sora, no necesitas mentir por ella, sé que fui sólo un amor pasajero… y bueno, ahora que me lo dices ella también, es bueno que sólo fueron tres días, porque de haber sido más tiempo, en serio me hubiera enamorado… al menos… más de lo que ya lo había hecho…**" Sora sonrió un poco y asintió.

"**Como tú digas Riku… Pero bueno, mejor dejo que Terra se instale para que luego podamos salir todos en la tarde, ponte presentable porque iremos al cine, y ¡ah! No se te olvide que nos debes a TODOS los boletos de la vez pasada**" Riku gruñó un poco y asintió.

"**Debiste de haber confiado más en Snape y haberle visto su lado buenito**" Riku rio y negó con la cabeza, Sora y él habían hecho una apuesta, que el invitaba los boletos a TODOS los que fuesen al cine si Snape, el profesor de Pociones en Harry Potter, resultaba ser bueno y no un mortífago, obviamente Riku que ya había convivido con la oscuridad creía que lo había absorbido totalmente, pero Sora con lo bueno e ingenuo y confianzudo que es dijo que él sólo estaba actuando para Dumbledore, y que le dolió muchísimo el matarlo, pero era una orden y debía acatarla.

Pasaron unas horas y todos ya estaban saliendo del cine riendo mucho por la peli que acababan de ver, se llamaba "Río".

"**A decir verdad estuvo divertida, pero prefiero las que tienen humanos… menos fantasiosas…**" Kairi lo miró y suspiró.

"**Claro… las comedias románticas pasan en la realidad cada cinco minutos**" todos rieron y Riku se puso rojo de vergüenza.

"**Ok… estuvo muy bien…**"

Sora suspiró y se estiró "**Bueno pues yo de aquí ya me voy a mi casita… buenas noches a todos**" todos asintieron y se despidieron de Sora, las chicas con beso y los chicos con apretones de manos y Roxas y Ven le dijeron que iban a llegar tarde a casa, Sora asintió y empezó a caminar a su casa, su casa estaba al oeste, la de Kairi estaba en el centro y la de Riku estaba en el Este de las islas, el cine estaba por el centro a unas calles de la casa del Alcalde (osea la de Kairi) y normalmente tenían destinos designados para el final de un día juntos, su iban al boliche o al Deportivo de las Islas normalmente se quedaban a dormir con Riku, el cine, ir de compras, comidas o el parque se iban con Kairi a pasar la noche, y cuando iban a la Islita o a la playa se quedaban con Sora.

Normalmente Sora hubiera tomado el tranvía o hubiera rentado una bici, pero quería caminar esa noche, el cielo estaba estrellado, la brisa soplaba y su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que regresaron, todo lo que empezó a sentir hacia Riku, lo que Riku le hizo sentir siendo Soraya, lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en ese preciso momento… carajo…

"_**Si tuviera una flor por cada vez que suspiré por tu causa,**_

_**Todo un ramo tendría…**_

_**Si por cada vez que callo un te amo un golpe recibiera,**_

_**Cliente Frecuente en el hospital sería…**_

_**Tu pelo blanco, tus ojos verdes,**_

_**Tu voz de seda, tu cuerpo esbelto.**_

_**Tu forma de caminar.**_

_**Tu forma de hablar.**_

_**Tu forma de ser.**_

_**Tu forma en sí.**__"_

Sora terminó de recitar su poema improvisado y se sentó en una banca donde esperaría el tranvía… no quería llorar en medio de la calle… capaz y lo atropellaban… llegó a su casa, abrazó su almohada y se durmió.__

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Pues VenVan (o VanVen perdona no recuerdo tu nombre nwnUuu) me gustó lo de las negritas :3 ojalá puedas leer mejor el fic de ésta manera, y sí, Roxas y Ventus tendrán parejas, pero en otras fanfics relacionadas a éste, de hecho la historia de Ven, y de Roxas, ahora ¿Quiénes serán las parejas? Para Ven tengo obviamente a Terra pero a Roxas no se… ¿sugerecias? Lea no… no se… él vive en Bastión Hueco y Roxas en las Islas, si una relación a larga distancia es complicada imagínense una a larga dimensión D: pues peor, aunque puede que él se quede con Naminé o con Kairi... o con Aquea... o hago un poquitín de Yuri por ahí... no sé, ustedes díganme!**

**Por cierto perdonen no haber subido antes! D: finals are here! Y pues estuve ocupadísimo pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Y sí, el poema lo inventé de volada, si se parece a alguno conocido…. No fue mi intención nwnUuu**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene más probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


	12. Sueño o Realidad

Al despertar, Sora tuvo una revelación, tenía que superar a Riku, o decirle la verdad acerca de todo… incluida Soraya… ¡porque estaba sufriendo por nada en realidad! Obviamente no podría tomar la decisión de decírselo sin el primer paso… el cual era mandarle mensaje a Riku.

"**Riku:**

**Necesito que vengas, a mi casa, ahora, ya, es una orden, me vale si sigues durmiendo o en pijama, solo ven.**" Sí, eso se veía bastante importante, y urgente, lo envió y espero la respuesta… que llegó en menos de lo esperado, medio minuto.

"**Sora, estás bien? Sí claro, ya estoy en el camino, pero no esperes que esté en ropa decente eh? Apenas me dio tiempo de ponerme unos pantalones**" Sora asintió y se fue a arreglar lo más que pudo… pero luego lo pensó y se esmeró menos, no quería verse tan desesperado (lo estaba, pero eso no significa que lo fuese a mostrar) y cuando escuchó los golpes en la madera de su puerta bajó corriendo y abrió la puerta.

"**¡ME GUSTAS!**" su madre rio un poco e hizo pose de halagada.

"**¡Oh Sora! ¡¿Pero qué dirá la sociedad?!**" Sora suspiró decepcionado pero entonces escuchó una voz que lo congeló en su lugar.

"…**Eso era para mí ¿verdad?**" alzó la vista y estaba a punto de decir que no… pero luego asintió.

"**S-s-sí… era para…**" traga saliva "**Para ti…**" Riku estaba algo sonrojado, pero se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

"**Explícate Sora…**" Sora sintió ese nudo en la garganta que nos hace mudos a todos, pero se lo tragó y su madre cerró la puerta al entrar riendo como niña chiquita.

"**Ehm… sí… ¿quieres ir a caminar?**" Riku asintió y fueron caminando a cualquier parte mientras Sora le explicaba todo a Riku, se sentía como gelatina, su voz a veces le temblaba y se tomaba un respiro para poder decirlo bien, Sora habló y habló, Riku solo preguntaba una o dos cosas cada cierto tiempo, cosas sencillas para responder, hasta que por fin, llegaron a lo que era la Heladería, la Heladería era un lugar bastante bonito, ameno y con un ambiente ligero, perfecto para charlas de ese tipo, o para cualquier charla.

"**¿Gustas un helado? Yo invito**" Sora asintió y se sentó en una sillita cerca de la ventana, le faltaba el aire, estaba totalmente sudado, las manos las sentía frías, su mente estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, era un sueño, era sólo un sueño ¿no?

"**Ten, Limón y mango, tus favoritos**" Sora tomó el vaso de helado y Riku se sentó delante de él, ambos comieron helado por un rato, hasta que Riku lo miró y sonrió "**Gracias por tenerme la confianza Sora…**" rio un poco "**En especial para decirme que Soraya eres tú…**" rio un poco más "**No todos los días te enteras que tu mejor amigo se hace travesti sólo para ti… y eso es… bueno, es muy tierno**" Sora dio un respingo ante esa palabra… Riku le acababa decir que era tierno "**Mi pregunta es… ¿cómo sabes que te gusto?**" Sora suspiró y lo miró.

"¿**El hecho de que me hiciera Soraya no te dice bastante?**" Riku asintió y se levantó, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Modo Helado en Día de Verano: On.

"**No me importaría darle una oportunidad a esto…**" Sora estaba con tanto en la cabeza que apenas escuchaba lo que decía "**Sora ¿quieres ser mi novio?**" Sora sin pensarlo murmuró algo que Sora tomó como un sí, y luego todo se volvió negro para Sora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada:**

**¡ACABÉ EXAMENES FINALES! ¡YA SOY UN UNIVERSITARIO! ¡SOY EL TIPO MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! Pero bueno, gracias por los buenos deseos Riolu :3 y pues que mal que no te guste la pareja jejeje pero bueno, igual gracias por los deseos de veras se aprecian bastante.**

**N/A: recuerden que por cada review que dejan, Sora tiene más probabilidades de quedarse con Riku ;3**

**Raffs**


End file.
